


Perplexity

by dysonrules



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo Weasley has terrible crush on his cousin, James, who unfortunately asks for his assistance with his job at Gringott's.  This fic contains Hugo/James cousincest, so if you have issues with that, don't read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hugo stepped out of the fireplace gracefully and wiped the residual Floo-powder from his sleeves. _Someone should invent a cleaner mode of travel_ , he thought absently before calling, "Darling! I'm home! What's for dinner?"

"Precious! Welcome home," a male voice said from a nearby doorway. Hugo stiffened, even though the falsetto tone made it obvious the man was joking. Hugo turned and forced a smile.

"James," Hugo said, trying to stifle his nervousness and not act like an idiotic schoolgirl with a crush. James was his cousin, for fuck's sake. They had known each other since Hugo's birth. "I didn't know you were home."

James laughed, a deep, rich sound that Hugo had always envied. James always seemed to laugh from the centre of his being. "Obviously. Don't worry; your love affair with my sister is safe with me."

Hugo frowned, hoping James didn't honestly think there was anything between him and Lily. Most people thought it was true and they never did much to discourage the notion, but Hugo really didn't want James believing the idea.

"James," he began, hoping to put it to rest, but James tossed something at him with a shouted, "Think fast!"

Hugo caught it, lightning quick despite his heart leaping into his throat. An apple.

James laughed. "Hugo, I swear, you should have been a Seeker. Why don't you play Quidditch, like Rosie?"

"I like what I'm doing," Hugo said, stung at the words. Would James honestly think better of him if he played that ridiculous sport? "Besides, _you_ quit, and they were calling you the next Victor Krum."

James snorted. "You know why. I didn't feel like dodging Bludgers for the rest of my life."

And he didn't want people constantly comparing him to Harry Potter, Hugo knew. Hugo knew everything about James, even things James didn't know he knew. Some of it he had gleaned from the Potter siblings, but most of it Hugo had sussed out on his own after years of hero-worship.

Truth be told, James was still something of a mythical figure to him, even though it had evolved from starry-eyed admiration to a full-blown romantic crush.

"That's dinner, by the way," James told him and cocked a finger toward the apple in Hugo's hand.

Hugo had to laugh. "You know I do all the cooking. Or you would if you were ever here." He looked at James pointedly.

James sprang forward and pulled Hugo into a headlock before scraping his knuckles over Hugo's skull roughly. "Awww, do you miss me, Huggie?"

Hugo groaned and swung ineffectually at James, even though he could only reach an elbow and gouge his ribs weakly with his partially-trapped arm. "Stop it, James, you know I hate that nickname. And stop nooging my head. My hair is enough of a mess as it is."

He didn't mind the closeness, however, or James' arm around his throat and his clean, spicy scent filling Hugo's nostrils. James smelled like soap; had he just showered? He left off bruising his skull, but did not release his hold. Instead, he dragged Hugo into the kitchen. "Does that mean you'll be cooking tonight?" James asked with something of a hopeful lilt.

Hugo chuckled and manoeuvred his arm around James' waist, marvelling at the feel of the slender hips for only a moment before applying a sharp pinch to the flesh just above James' waistband. "Let me go and I'll think about it."

James swore and released him. Hugo straightened and glared at James, who rubbed at his side with a petulant expression. It was almost mesmerizing for a moment. James Potter had grown up to be simply stunning. His hair was a cross between his parents', thick and messy like Harry's, but lighter in tone with a hint of red. His eyes were incredibly blue and their grandmum said the colour came straight from the Prewetts.

James grinned at him and Hugo admired his brilliant smile, which always seemed to light up the room. It certainly did a number on Hugo's heart. Powerless against it, he smiled back. "What are you doing home, anyway? You're never here."

Hugo turned away and opened the door to the pantry, mentally sorting through the foods James liked best. Roast beef was out; there wasn't time. Fish and chips would be simple, but Lily would complain about the smell. He tossed the apple back into a large bowl on one shelf.

"I'm here all the time!"

Hugo threw an incredulous look over his shoulder. James worked in the Security Department at Gringotts. His hours were beyond ridiculous. Hugo and Lily worked at St Mungo's and they rarely saw him. "Please, we see Rose more than we see you."

"Aw, do you really miss me, Hugo?" He felt two hands grip his hair and tug, just the way James used to do when they were children; he had always seemed fascinated with Hugo's curls. Hugo loved the feel of James' hands carding through his locks; that hadn't changed at all since childhood.

"Of course I miss you, pillock," Hugo said lightly, although he closed his eyes to memorize the feel, and scent, and sheer presence of James. "I miss digging your filthy socks from the couch cushions and hanging up the towels you leave to mildew on the bathroom floor."

The hands left his hair only to drop lower and squeeze his shoulders as James leaned forward and breathed in Hugo's ear. "You sound like a nagging wife."

Hugo's eyes snapped open and he suppressed a shiver. "Keep it up and you will be having an apple for dinner," he warned. "And you still didn't say why you're home so early."

James took his hands away and walked to one of the cabinets. He opened it and pulled out a drinking glass. "It's some sort of Goblin holiday tomorrow. They closed the bank early and sent everyone home. I'm off tomorrow, too. Hey, speaking of that, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Hugo was surprised for only a moment. Gringotts rarely closed, but he remembered a few sporadic occasions when it had. He opened his mouth to reply, but an owl flew into the room and landed on the table.

Hugo hurried over and detached the message from the owl's leg. James fished an owl treat from a bin in the cupboard and tossed it to the bird.

"It's for Albus," Hugo said and went into the other room to grab a handful of Floo powder. He tossed it into the flames.

James lurked in the doorway and watched him. He had retrieved the apple and took a large bite out of it. "How does Al keep the owls coming here, instead of locating him?"

Hugo snorted. "Do you think he'll divulge that secret? Some spell he concocted. The Ministry would probably kill to learn it."

Scorpius Malfoy's head appeared in the flames. "Hi, Hugo."

Hugo handed him the message. "It's for Al. Remind him that his mum is dropping by tomorrow afternoon to take him and Lily to see Bill and Fleur."

"Yeah, all right. Thanks, Hugo."

Scorpius disappeared and Hugo got to his feet again, shaking his head. "I don't know why they don't just admit that Albus is living with Scorpius, instead of here. Why is it such a bloody secret?"

"Albus likes secrets," James mumbled around another bite of apple. "He lives and breathes secrets, which is why he's applied to become an Unspeakable. And Dad would have a thestral if he found out Al was shacking up with a Malfoy."

"Uncle Harry should get over that whole Malfoy thing," Hugo muttered, barely remembering what had started the Potter-Malfoy war to begin with. "They should have known they couldn't keep Al and Score apart."

"Yeah, well, Albus is good at hiding things and our parents like to be oblivious about things they don't want to see." James tossed the apple core into the air and Vanished it before it hit the ground.

The fireplace roared and Hugo missed getting out of the way. He sprawled and nearly went down when someone popped out of the fire and bumped into him. James caught him before he fell.

"Sorry, Hugo, what are you doing standing in front of the fire? Were you leaving?" Lily asked. "James! What are you doing here? I thought you lived at the bank."

"Very funny," James said, righting Hugo and giving him a clap on the shoulder. Hugo smiled at him and hoped he didn't look as goofy and dumbstruck as he felt. "Goblin holiday."

"What's for dinner, Hugo? Unless you're leaving? Were you going out? Do you have a hot date?"

Hugo flushed when James turned a curious stare on him. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I was thinking Chicken Picatta, since James is here."

"Brilliant!" Lily breezed through the room, shedding her clothing as she went. Her robes were the bright yellow of a Medi-Trainee. They looked good on her, but she was always vocal about how much she hated them. She tossed the robe and cap toward a chair and the robe caught on the arm, but the cap sailed over and hit the wall before dropping to the floor. Hugo sighed, knowing he would most likely be picking that up, later. He adored the Potters, but they tended toward slovenliness. All except Albus. "I'm off for a bath. I smell like sick people. Back in a few."

"I'll help you, Hugo," James offered and steered him toward the kitchen. "What do you need me to do?"

 _Just lean against the counter and look gorgeou_ _s_ , Hugo thought happily.

xxXxx

Hugo survived dinner preparation, even though he nearly sliced his own hand off when James rolled up his sleeves to wash the vegetables. He loved James' forearms. They were strong and flexible and tapered beautifully to James' wrists and amazing hands.

"What?" James asked. "Am I doing this wrong?"

Hugo snorted and resumed chopping. "No, you're doing it just right," he said dryly.

He tried to avoid staring after that, and kept up a steady line of chatter, talking about everything from vegetables to wand cores. Luckily, James never seemed to mind. He let Hugo babble and only interjected comments now and again.

Lily breezed back in once the meal was nearly ready. "Can I help?"

James tossed an onion at her. "You can set the table, lazy brat."

She stuck out her tongue at him, but pulled out her wand and spelled the dishes onto the table. She fetched drinks for them all before sitting down.

Hugo Levitated the chicken over, along with the rice, and James fetched a loaf of bread from the pantry. Hugo felt a faint rush of pleasure as James took the seat next to him.

The chicken was perfect, smothered in a buttery lemon sauce with capers. James took a bite and made an orgasmic sound that went straight to Hugo's loins. "Merlin, Hugo, I forgot what an amazing cook you are. Where did you learn this?"

"Grandmum. No one else wanted to know." Hugo shrugged and took a bite. He tasted almost nothing, focused too closely on James' elbow, which kept brushing against his.

"It's perfect," Lily added and clinked her butterbeer bottle against his glass.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Hugo?" James asked between bites, reminding Hugo that he had already asked that question.

"Working, naturally. Goblin holidays don't affect the rest of us."

"But your job is relatively flexible, yeah? Or you can call off?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I'm sure Mum won't mind." Hugo worked as a Spell Damage Researcher for St Mungo's. He technically worked for the hospital, but he worked in his mother's department, so he often did research that had nothing to do with patients. Hugo didn't mind; it kept him from getting bored. His schedule and Lily's tended to coincide, which seemed to be the exact opposite of James'. They all lived at Grimmauld place, but only Hugo and Lily saw each other on a regular basis. Rose was always off travelling with her Quidditch team.

"Great!" James said. "How about you, Lils? You busy tomorrow?"

Lily scowled. "Mum is taking Albus and me to see Bill and Fleur, because it's ever so important that we all fuss over Fleur because she's going to have another baby. Merlin, don't you remember?"

James winced. "Better you than me."

"I should tell her you're free tomorrow."

"Don't you dare!" James warned. "I can go see Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur on my own, thank you very much. Without putting up with Mum."

"I think you might owe me for keeping silent."

"Fine, brat. I'll bring you a present."

Lily beamed. "Thank you, James."

James frowned at her, but then turned to Hugo with a smile. "Well, good! It will be just us, yeah?" James punctuated his words with a clap of his hand on Hugo's thigh.

Hugo swallowed and nodded, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks when James did not immediately remove his hand, but instead squeezed gently. Sometimes Hugo wished James wasn't so tactile.

"What do you, um, want to do?" Hugo asked. Lily nearly choked on her drink and Hugo kicked her under the table. James looked at her curiously.

"Sorry," she said, sounding anything but apologetic. "I'm sure you two will think of something." She threw an exaggerated wink at Hugo when James turned to grin at him. Merlin, how had she guessed? Hugo had never admitted his crush to anyone. Trust the former Slytherin to figure it out.

"I have something in mind," James admitted and Hugo spent the rest of the meal imagining things that were probably light years from what James had in mind.

xxXxx

Hugo rose early the next morning, out of habit, and went to the kitchen to get breakfast started. To his surprise, Albus was there, seated at the table with a coffee mug clutched in his hands.

"Hey, Al!" Hugo greeted with a smile.

Al made a sound that resembled a growl. "How are you so cheerful at this hour? Honestly, it's a crime against nature."

Hugo looked at Albus critically and wondered why he had never been attracted to Albus, who was just as handsome—if not more so—than James, and closer to his age. Apart from the fact that Albus had been practically bonded to Scorpius Malfoy since the first moment of their meeting, of course. He decided it was because Al was thinner, paler, and his eyes held something in their depths that was almost terrifying. Something the Sorting Hat had obviously recognized when it had Sorted him into Slytherin. Albus did not give of himself easily, whereas James seemed to fling his personality and charm upon anyone within range. His openness was one thing Hugo liked about him.

"Morning is nature's way of saying wake up?" Hugo suggested.

Albus' glare could have melted a cauldron. Hugo grinned and sidled across the kitchen to start a pot of tea. "I hate this. I left my lovely bed and my fabulous boyfriend to take a trip with my mum and sister to visit my pregnant aunt. Your cheerfulness is not at all appreciated."

"How is Scorpius, by the way?" Hugo asked mildly.

"Brilliant," Albus replied grudgingly and Hugo glanced at him, fascinated by the way Al's features always changed whenever he talked about Scorpius. Their relationship was almost beyond comprehension. They were seldom apart by choice; they had been enamoured of one another since they were eleven years old, and nothing had been able to shake them apart. There had been a few rough patches at school, but the Slytherin couple had weathered them and emerged even stronger. Still, they hadn't yet braved the true peril—Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Both men would be utterly opposed to such a relationship and everyone knew it.

Hugo suspected Albus and Scorpius would survive even that fight, when it came. They would most likely forsake their families, if necessary, to be together. Hugo thought they might forsake _air_ in order to be together. It was a sobering thought, contemplating a love that strong. Hugo wondered if he even wanted such a relationship as theirs. It seemed almost too much.

He thought about James and a strange ache grew in the region of his chest. Not only would he never have such an all-consuming love as that of Albus and Scorpius, but he was probably doomed to worship the object of his fantasies from afar for the rest of his life. It was a depressing idea.

"Where is the sugar?" Albus asked and Hugo snorted, glad to be drawn out of his maudlin musings.

"Albus, you might try to pretend that you live here, at least. What will you do if your mum asks for a plate?"

Albus shrugged. "Blame your Ravenclawish tendency to rearrange things for my inability to locate one."

Hugo chuckled. He should have known better than to doubt Al's ability to slither out of any situation. After all, he had successfully hidden his torrid love affair from two very powerful sets of parents for nine years. Hugo had been sorted into Gryffindor, but his Ravenclawish tendencies were well-known. He was often compared to his scary-smart mother.

Lily stalked downstairs a moment later and sat across from Albus, looking like his counterpart in attitude, if not appearance. "This sucks," she said.

"It will be good to see Bill," Albus said cheerfully, always willing to contradict a sibling.

Lily ignored him. "Hugo, is that tea ready?"

After a flash Heating Charm, Hugo poured the boiling water into a large mug and dropped in two teabags. They often joked that Lily liked her tea strong enough to stand a spoon in. He set the mug in front of her along with the sugar bowl and then backtracked when she and Albus simultaneously reached for it and started a wrestling match with the poor container.

Hugo expected that sugar would soon be exploding through the kitchen, so he mumbled an excuse and fled. He didn't envy Aunt Ginny being stuck with those two all day. The sarcasm alone would be thick enough to wade through. She was a brave, brave woman.

When it was safe—after their mother had dragged off the protesting siblings—Hugo returned to the kitchen. To his relief, the sugar container was still whole and the sweet substance was not scattered all over the room.

He had just tossed a number of sausages into a skillet when James breezed into the room, nearly making Hugo's eyes bulge from their sockets when he saw that James wore nothing but burgundy pyjama bottoms printed with golden Galleons. James' red-brown hair looked a fright, thankfully luring Hugo's attention away from the rippling abdominals and muscular chest.

"Morning, James," Hugo said lightly and turned back to his cooking, knowing the diversionary qualities of James' hair could not hold a candle to the power of his bare flesh.

"Hugo. I'd hoped you were making breakfast. Is there tea?" James walked up behind him and rested his chin on Hugo's shoulder, ostensibly to peer into the pan.

"There is hot water there," Hugo said and waved a hand toward the kettle. "Your mug is waiting, so you'll just have to drop in the tea."

"Mmmm," hummed James and then wrapped his arms around Hugo's waist in a gentle hug, nearly sending Hugo out of his skin. "How about if I just go back to sleep right here? You make a nice pillow."

Hugo shut his eyes and wondered what it would be like to lean back into James' embrace and curl his fingers around the arms holding him. _Merlin_. For a moment he thought the longing might kill him, so he shook it off and forced a chuckle. "Maybe you should just go back to bed for a bit, silly."

"Mmmm, no. Slept too long, already," James mumbled. "We have things to do."

"What things?" Hugo asked. "You never did tell me exactly what you have planned."

"You'll see," James replied enigmatically and let go of Hugo to step away and prepare his tea. Hugo tried not to mourn the loss of his touch and returned to his cooking with determination.

"That's not very comforting."

"When have I ever steered you wrong, Hugo?"

Hugo laughed and looked at him incredulously. "When I was six and you coaxed me into taking one of Grandmum's pies. In my first year at Hogwarts when you told me I wouldn't be a true Gryffindor until I slid down the third floor banister. And the time you talked me into nicking Tiffany Martinson's knickers for Reggie Thomas. And when—"

James chuckled and held up a hand. "Enough! I mean recently!"

"Not including the holidays?"

James groaned. "Merlin, we were drunk, weren't we?"

Hugo nodded, but his smile faded a bit. Not drunk enough to put his plan into motion of luring James beneath the mistletoe. He had fantasized about it for a month, plotting a dozen different ways to make it happen. And all for naught. James had avoided all forms of greenery like the plague, and spent New Year's Eve firmly planted on the couch, getting slowly obliterated on Firewhiskey Fizzbombs until he passed out. Granted, he had passed out with his head on Hugo's lap, which was nearly as good as a kiss beneath the mistletoe. Until he had awakened the next morning with a set of muscle cramps that had taken three days and assorted potions to work out.

Still, it had been worth it.

James sipped from his mug and made a sound of intense pleasure. He ruffled Hugo's hair and said, "I'm going to get dressed. Be back shortly." With that, he went out, taking his tea with him.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Hugo waited by the fireplace, wondering what was keeping James. Honestly, he was worst than a girl, at times. No matter how ready he seemed, there was always some last minute thing he forgot. This time, they had been almost ready to Apparate when James had stepped back, muttered something unintelligible, and raced back upstairs.

Hugo told himself it was annoying, rather than cute.

Finally, James thundered back down the steps, skipping the last four entirely by leaping to the landing. "Hugo, are you ready?"

"I've been ready for quite some time, oh tardy one. Where are we going?"

James only smirked and gathered Hugo into an embrace that was far too close and intimate for Hugo's facilities to handle. Thankfully, they Disapparated.

Hugo stumbled a bit when they landed; he could never get used to Side-along. It always left him feeling somewhat out of control. James' grip tightened for a moment and then he released him.

Hugo looked around curiously and then burst out laughing when he took in his surroundings. "Godric, James, really? A fun fair?"

James grinned at him. "I like fun fairs. And how long since we've been?"

Truthfully, it had been ages. Hugo remembered Uncle Harry taking them all when they were young. It had been crazy, and magical, and had probably nearly killed Harry once the lot of them had been sugared up on candy floss and adrenaline. No wonder they had only been allowed to go once.

"You're mad, you know that?" Hugo asked affectionately. "I want a rainbow unicorn horn!" He turned and made his way toward the entrance, where a bored-looking witch sat in a colourful booth.

"You just ate breakfast," James said.

"This is a fun fair. It's a requirement that you stuff yourself to the gills with sugary sweets."

"True." James insisted on paying for both passes and they made their way to one of the food vendors. Hugo wasn't very hungry, but the mouth-watering smell of grilled onions, toffee-coated apples, brandy snaps, and fried pumpkin tarts made purchasing something a necessity. James bought him a unicorn horn lolly and butterflies on strings for himself. The translucent sweets fluttered around James' head, pulling at their strings until he took a bite from one. It floated around awkwardly after that, bumping into the others and looking pathetic.

"I hate eating those," Hugo commented. "I always feel sorry for them."

James laughed. "It's spelled sugar, Hugo. And they taste brilliant. Want to try?"

Hugo looked away, wanting nothing more than to taste it directly from James' lips, so he only shook his head and took a lick from his unicorn horn. He noticed James watching him intently and pulled the long sweet from his mouth to offer it to him. "Lick?" he asked.

To his surprise, James leaned forward and ran his tongue up the length of the spiralled confection, nearly stopping Hugo's heart completely _Bad idea_ , he thought. _Bad idea, bad idea, very bad idea_.

James grinned at him. "Tastes good," he said.

Hugo forced a smile and prayed for his growing erection to subside, thankful that he had wanked that morning as a preventative measure, although it seemed to be of little use against the power of James Potter.

Hugo quickly wrapped the sweet in its wrapper and shoved it into a pocket. "I'll save it for later. What shall we do?"

"Games!" James decided and finished crunching his butterflies as they wandered through the colourful stalls. They both shelled out a few Knuts to try their hand at the first booth, which involved shooting a stream of water from their wands into tiny cauldrons that lowered as they filled, until one reached the tabletop and set off a volley of multicoloured sparks. Some burly fellow with an excitable girl won, earning her a rather ugly-looking bangle bracelet that changed colours.

"I don't like that prize, anyway," James said as they moved on to the every popular Hook-a-Duck. Magic was banned for the purely Muggle-inspired game, which seemed to level the playing field.

Hugo laughed uproariously as James used a fishing pole device with a loop on a string to chase after the wooden ducks that bobbed in a fast-moving circle.

"I almost got it!" James yelled as his chosen duck spun away from his loop. It hooked over the bill for a moment, rotating the duck, and then fell away. Hugo laughed again at the frustrated look James wore, but the Potter determination was strong. After spending half a Galleon in Knuts, James lifted his duck victoriously.

"Huzzah!" the duck-keeper yelled. "Here is your prize, young man!" He presented James with a gaudy pair of green spectacles.

James stepped out of the magic-dampening field and put them on, causing Hugo to burst out laughing again.

"Feature-altering specs," Hugo said, knowing his Uncle George was responsible for that particular fun fair prize. When James wore the glasses, they became invisible, but his face turned pudgier and his nose grew bulbous. A unibrow appeared over his eyes.

"You try them," James said and took them off. He placed them on Hugo's face, tucking the tines carefully over his ears. He stepped back and laughed.

"Merlin!" he cried. "You have rabbit teeth! And bug eyes! They certainly don't alter features in a pleasant way, do they?"

Hugo shook his head and grinned. "No, Uncle George said the more hideous, the better."

James reached up and took them off before smiling at him. "Much better. It's a shame to cover your pretty face, Hugo."

Hugo blushed and gave him a pinch, but the compliment warmed him, even if it was said in jest. "Oh look! Unicorn races!"

They hurried over and took their places at the counter, giving each other "determined to win" glances before lifting their wands. The game was similar to filling the cauldrons with water, except that this one involved Levitating heavy weights in order to move pulley-driven ropes that towed wooden unicorns along an oval track.

"Go Esmeralda, go!" James yelled as his weight rose slightly faster than Hugo's.

"Who is Esmeralda?" Hugo gritted, fingers taut with concentration as he willed his unicorn faster.

"My unicorn, of course!" James replied.

"Why Esmeralda?" Hugo asked and felt a flare of satisfaction when James' weight slipped slightly, slowing his unicorn and allowing Hugo to catch up. Two other boys were having no luck keeping up, but a school-aged girl seemed to be a bit ahead of everyone.

"It's my girlfriend's name," James replied.

Hugo's weight crashed to the table, dragging his unicorn backward along the track at a lightning pace. " _What_?"

James laughed, so much that he seemed unable the concentrate. His unicorn faltered and the girl's wooden steed defeated his roundly.

"What did you say?" Hugo demanded, trying to sound indignant and not ragingly jealous. And crushed.

James reached out and snared him around the waist with an arm and then dragged his knuckles over Hugo's scalp. "I'm only joking, Huggie. You know I'd never keep anything like that from you. I was just trying to distract you."

Hugo wrenched free and glared at him, torn between unutterable relief and irritation that James would pull such a cruel prank, even if he was oblivious to how Hugo would receive it. "That wasn't funny!" he snapped.

James' smile faltered. "Oh come on, Hugo. You didn't want to win that badly, did you? I'll buy you a…" James glanced at the prizes that decorated the top of the unicorn racing booth. "…a pinwheel. Don't be angry."

"I'm not angry," Hugo replied, although he crossed his arms and felt his lower lip jut out in an agitated pout. _Oh shit_ , he thought, _I've turned into my mother_. He made a conscious effort to relax.

"You're angry," James said. "I promise you, if I ever do get a girlfriend, you'll be the first to know." He stepped closer and cupped Hugo's chin with one hand before batting his lashes like a broken porcelain doll. "All right?"

Hugo groaned, knowing he was doomed. Merlin, he had just set himself up to be privy to James' every secret, should he ever get a _girlfriend_. Hugo thought he might rather puncture his own eardrums than hear that word from James' lips ever again.

"Never mind," Hugo said roughly and tried to smile, which was difficult with James holding his face. The thought that he might do the same thing one day to a _girl_ , and then lean down and kiss her, made Hugo pull away sharply. "I overreacted. Let's just go and… um… ride the carousel!"

James looked dubious. "You want to ride the carousel?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." Hugo marched toward the colourful calliope. The animals were beautiful, he discovered as he approached. Unlike Muggle carousels, those in the wizarding world were suspended without benefit of poles. They rotated around a central pillar, and they were spelled to bob in time to the music, but they moved and shifted like real animals. Hugo saw one young boy struggling to retain his grip on a sinewy leopard.

"I want the hippogriff," Hugo decided and pointed toward the beaked animal. It flapped its wings and squawked at him realistically.

"Then I'll have the…" James surveyed the creatures and selected his mount. "The giraffe."

"You're going to ride a giraffe?" Hugo asked with amusement, secretly pleased that James had chosen the animal next to his.

"Well, someone has to rescue you when you fall off the hippogriff."

"Hah! I think it more likely you'll slide off the arse-end of the giraffe and I'll have to rescue you." Hugo laughed and James pulled his hair and everything was back to normal between them.

Neither of them fell, but the slow speed of the gentle ride gave them a taste for more.

"There!" James said. "The teacups!"

Hugo stared where James pointed and tried not to look nervous. Oversized teacups large enough to hold three people spun crazily at what Hugo thought was an insane height. As they spun, they also rotated in and out of each other's paths in what seemed an utterly random pattern. The ride was called the Mad Hatter and Hugo could quite see why.

"Are you certain?" he asked, not being a huge fan of spinning at the best of times.

"You aren't afraid of a few little teacups, are you, Huggie?" James asked, earning a punch this time for using the nickname. When they had been small, Lily had always called him Huggie, at least, she did once she got out of the phase of calling him "You-go." They all reverted to the nickname on occasion, despite Hugo's vocal hatred of it.

"Certainly not," Hugo said and hoped he meant it. How hard could it be? He could see perfectly happy little children spinning on the ride. Perfectly happy and… screaming.

"I'll protect you. Come on," James said and draped his arm over Hugo's shoulders again. Hugo wanted to shake him off, if only because it was expected, but he couldn't bear to do it.

"Gryffindor," he muttered.

"Protests the fellow lion!" James said and chuckled. "Now, come on, let's see some courage."

With that, he prodded Hugo to his spinning doom.

It was worse than Hugo had imagined. James gleefully set the thing spinning with a spell, forcing Hugo to hold on for dear life. He refrained from screaming only by being too terrified to do more than hyperventilate. Magical straps held them against the seat, but Hugo didn't trust them. He knew they would go flying out of the teacup and through the air, only to smash on the ground, unable to retrieve their wands from their pockets in time to halt their doomed fall.

The rotating only made it worse. Hugo lurched from side to side. He shut his eyes, but that induced immediate vertigo, so instead he fixed his gaze on James' beaming face.

"Isn't this great?" James yelled.

"Make it stop!" Hugo replied in a near-shriek.

James laughed. A sudden lurch sent Hugo jerking against his bonds and slamming into the side of the cup. A moment later he was nearly crushed by James, who threw an arm over his shoulder and drew him even closer.

"We're gonna die, Hugo!" he yelled.

"Not funny!" Hugo shouted back, but he couldn't stop himself from sliding his arm around James' waist and burying his face in James' shoulder. Not surprisingly, it calmed his panic quite a lot. The heady scent of whatever soap James had used in the shower filled his senses and he breathed it in gratefully, hardly noticing when the ride dropped several feet, lifting them off the seat for a moment.

James held him tightly as the ride gradually slowed. James' lips moved against the top of Hugo's head. The wind lessened enough to allow normal speaking, so Hugo heard him say, "I've got you, Hugo, silly boy. I don't think we'll die. Look, almost stopped."

"No more spinning," Hugo mumbled. He did feel dizzy, although he didn't think it was from the ride.

"No more spinning," James agreed, patting his back and carding one hand through the curls at the back of Hugo's neck. His fingertips sent tingles of pleasure through Hugo and he suddenly wished the ride would go on forever. As if to mock him, the teacup jolted to a stop.

Hugo reluctantly pushed himself away from James as the bonds released, and tried to think of something to say. He knew he was blushing, which seemed to be a common failing whenever he was near James—and right now he was too near James for comfort.

"You okay?" James asked as Hugo fumbled with the tiny door that was supposed to give an illusion of security. James brushed his hands away and lifted the latch with ease.

"Yeah, sure, fine, even though we nearly _died_ ," Hugo said vehemently.

James chuckled as they walked across the matted grass. "We were at no time in any real danger, Hugo."

"Says you, Mr Chief of Security. You probably deal with dangerous situations all the time."

"That is sort of the point of security," James replied. "Although most of my dangerous situations involve things brought into the bank to protect it, rather than outside forces coming in."

Hugo nodded. He loved when James brought home stories of oddities at Gringotts. Strange creatures and complex traps, diabolical spells and goblin mysticism… it was fascinating, even though he worried each time James set foot in the place, since he had also brought home unpleasant tales of his co-workers being lost or killed by something as simple as a botched spell or a misstep. Most of the time, Hugo preferred not to think about James' dangerous job.

James said, "You still look a bit green. You rest while I win you a prize." With that, James patted him on the head and stepped up to another gaming booth. Hugo thought this one was also Muggle in origin. A line of cheaply carved wooden ducks waddled across a badly painted backdrop that was supposed to resemble a cattail-infested pond.

The man behind the counter barked out a steady line of loud chatter to passersby as he grabbed up James' cash and then listed a number of rules without changing the tone of his bellow. James lifted his wand and aimed carefully before casting a simple Push Charm. The first two missed and Hugo realized the game was deceptive—the ducks had to be hit precisely in a small white circle on the centre of their bellies.

James' third attempt knocked a duck into the fake pond with a realistic splash and Hugo cheered.

"Excellent shot, boy! Just five more and you get yourself a prize! Step right up, folks, and watch the sharpshooter bloke!" the carny yelled.

Hugo snorted a laugh, thinking one dead duck did not a sharpshooter make. He thought it more likely that the words were an attempt to distract James from his task.

James, however, refused to be distracted. Five more ducks fell, some silently, some with a loud squawk, and some with a puff of feathers. James grinned at the man, who nodded grudgingly. "Good shootin', son! We have a winner here, folks! Step up and show him what you can do! You there, mature fellow! Don't let this youngster make a mockery of your generation! Here, boy, choose your prize." He reached under the counter and dropped a basket on the table. It was filled with a random assortment of what seemed to be scavenged junk. A pygmy puff bounced over a pack of exploding snap cards. A fold-away chess board with a bent corner sat next to a scary-looking doll in a hideous pink dress. It raised its arms and said, "Mama" when it spotted James peering into the box.

"I don't think so," James muttered as Hugo snickered.

"Hurry up, boy!" the man said. "Customers are awaitin'."

James grabbed up an item and held it up for the carny's perusal. He nodded and James turned away from the booth to grab Hugo's arm and drag him toward an empty bench beneath a shading oak tree.

"Your prize, my lord," James said as he pulled Hugo onto the bench and then pushed his sleeve back in order to fasten something around Hugo's wrist. James smirked at him and Hugo examined the item. It was a bracelet.

In truth, it should have been ugly. It was certainly no expensive gift, but Hugo suddenly felt touched, all the same. The bracelet was fashioned of four strands of multicoloured leather—brown, tan, blue, and grey. A tiny silver heart dangled from the clasp, making it seem a bit too girly and probably causing James' smile to widen.

Hugo pressed his wrist to his chest and wrapped his other hand around the bracelet. "I shall never take it off," he whispered in a reverent tone.

James punched him on the shoulder with a laugh. "Liar," he said.

Hugo pouted and rubbed the sore spot as James looked around for their next amusement.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

James sprawled on the sofa and dropped his hand on Hugo's leg with a dramatic sigh.

"Merlin! I'm exhausted," James said.

"We should have Apparated from ride to ride instead of walking," Hugo replied. He was almost too tired to react to the fact that James hadn't removed his hand.

James chuckled. "That would have been the height of laziness."

"Yes, but we wouldn't be lying here now wishing for new legs and someone to bring us cold drinks."

James groaned. "Please, do not mention drinks. Nor food. Nor anything ingestible for the next few days. I think I ate and drank enough to last a week."

Hugo chuckled, although even that was a tired sound. "I told you not to eat that last toffee apple."

"I told you not to mention food," James scolded. He lolled his head sideways on the back of the couch to regard Hugo. "It was fun, though, yeah?" His grin was infectious and Hugo smiled back. His face ached a bit from laughing at James' antics.

"Yeah. It was brilliant," he said, staring into James' amazing blue eyes. _Best day yet_ , he nearly added, halting himself when he realized how stupid it would sound.

Strangely, James' smile faltered. "Hey, Hugo. Can I ask you something?" His hand seemed to burn through Hugo's jeans and when he squeezed lightly, Hugo felt a blush creep into his cheeks.

He nodded. "Yeah, of course. You can ask me anything," he replied seriously.

James swallowed and his tongue flicked out and wet his lips for a moment, as though fighting a suddenly dry mouth. Hugo tried not to stare, but he spent too much time watching James' lips to let such a sight pass by, especially at this proximity. _Could he be nervous_? Hugo's brows drew down. What was serious enough to unsettle James Potter?

"This might seem a bit crazy… Well, maybe more than a bit," James said in a low tone, sliding his gaze down and away from Hugo's. He lifted the hand that wasn't touching Hugo's leg and used it to pluck at the edge of his sleeve.

Merlin, he really was nervous!

"This probably isn't a good time to bring it up, although I'm honestly starting to think there _is_ no good time to bring it up. Merlin knows, I've been tossing it round in my head long enough it's a wonder I'm not completely mental." James stopped messing with his sleeve to right an index finger and meet Hugo's gaze warningly. "Mind you, I don't need you telling me that I _am_ completely mental, yeah? I get quite enough of that from the siblings."

Hugo blinked at him, trying to recall if he had ever heard James babble before. It was a unique experience, and not altogether welcome. What was he trying to say? Rather than speak, Hugo tried to appear as supportive as possible.

James clamped his lips shut and frowned, as if suddenly aware of his own runaway tongue. He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is—"

The fireplace erupted and Lily tumbled through the flames and nearly fell to her knees. She cursed roundly.

"Merlin, why did I end up with Father's utter lack of grace?" she snapped as she straightened and brushed at the remnants of Floo Powder on her clothing. She yelped as Albus struck her from behind as he also emerged from the fireplace. "Oi! Obviously, I'm not the only one."

"The only one what?" Albus asked. "Can't you move? It's easier to Floo if no one is blocking the passage."

Hugo felt a patch of cold on his thigh as James' hand fell away. He looked toward his cousins with a surge of annoyance. As much as he adored them, he would cheerfully throttle them at the moment.

James shifted slightly away and smiled lazily at his siblings as he crossed his arms behind his head and stretched out his legs to cross them at his ankles. "Have a nice time with Auntie Fleur?" he asked in a smug tone.

Albus threw him a two-fingered salute and Lily sneered. "Godric, if I ever get pregnant, someone please hit me with _Avada Kedavra_. Honestly, I don't know how poor Bill can stand it."

"She is a bit greedy for attention," Albus agreed as he sprawled in a nearby chair. He flicked his wand and Summoned a bottle of Butterbeer from the kitchen. It narrowly missed Lily's head as it shot through the air into his waiting hand.

She glared at him. "A bit? All she can talk about is herself. I think even Mum wanted to bash her with a vase if she mentioned her swollen ankles once more. And despite her 'feeling zo nauseas at zee sight of food' she certainly has gained enough weight. She looks like a—"

Albus laughed uproariously. "Lily, you're so mean."

She rolled her eyes. "I have known pregnant women and Aunt Fleur is worse than any of them. I swear, if Uncle Bill had leaped up one more time to fetch the lazy bint something I don't know if I could have kept my tongue."

"It wouldn't have done any good. She ignored all of Mum's thinly-veiled insults, pretending not to understand." Albus chuckled.

Lily fixed her gaze on Hugo and James. "Well, enough about our day. How was yours, you shiftless layabouts?"

"Well, apart from _zee sight of food making me nauseous_ ," James said with a grin, "Our day was fabulous. Wasn't it, Hugo?"

Hugo nodded, not wanting to appear too enthusiastic in the face of Lily's disgruntlement. She had a tendency to hold grudges and deliver passive-aggressive revenge, whether earned or not.

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, obviously not _too_ good, since you're both here, instead of…"

She trailed off. Albus took a swig from his bottle and looked at her curiously. "Instead of where?"

Lily stood up abruptly. "Never mind. I've had enough family, today. I'm going to take a bath, order some take-away by owl, and go to bed. Goodnight, Hugo. Brothers."

"Goodnight, Lily," Hugo said automatically.

Albus chugged his butterbeer and slammed the empty bottle on the table. He stood up. "Well, it's been lovely, but I have an amorous boyfriend to get back to. Later!" He lifted a jaunty hand, grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder, and departed.

When the flames died, Hugo turned to James, hoping he would return to the conversation that had been interrupted by the others, but he could see it was not to be. James grinned at him and then pushed away from the couch. "A bath and bed sounds too good to pass up. I'm back to work before dawn, tomorrow." He sighed and then reached out to ruffle Hugo's hair. "Thanks for a lovely day, cousin."

"You're… um, you're welcome," Hugo said quietly. He watched as James took the archway leading to the stairs and then listened as his footfalls slowly became quieter and ended with the closing of a door. He stayed where he was, twisting the leather bracelet round and round on his wrist, until shadows grew across the room and the oil lamps lit of their own accord.

He thought it rather unfair that such a wonderful day could end with him feeling so wrung out and lonely.

xxXxx

Hugo didn't see James at all for the next three days. He didn't see much of anyone but Lily, actually, which was the normal routine. It was easy to understand why most people thought he and Lily were a couple—they lived in the same house, they took their meals together, they travelled to and from work together, and they bickered like a married couple. Or like siblings.

Lily worked as an intern at St Mungo's, studying to be a Healer, although only Hugo, her siblings and cousins knew the real reason was that she hoped to attach herself to a Quidditch team as the consulting team medi-witch. It still made Hugo laugh, at times, to think of her drooling over hot-bodied Quidditch players under the guise of a professional examination. Honestly, there should be a law against it. She was learning a skill, however, so at least she wasn't simply planning to be a Quidditch groupie.

"Why are you still wearing that ridiculous bracelet?" Lily asked as they walked.

Hugo reflexively tucked it back into his sleeve and glared at her. "I happen to like it," he replied.

She smirked at him. Not for the first time, he wondered why he kept accompanying her to and from work. She was something of a nightmare, and just because the research facility where Hugo worked was a short jaunt past St Mungo's was no reason to put himself through daily torture. She was perfectly capable of reaching the hospital in one piece. In fact, he pitied anyone that would try to accost her. The Potter children had learned defensive spells at their father's knee.

"He probably doesn't even remember giving it to you," she said.

Hugo set his jaw stubbornly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Merlin, you two are thick," she muttered.

"Speak plainly or not at all," Hugo said, tired of the cryptic comments she had been dropping for three days.

"Fine. It's obvious you have a _thing_ for James. Why not just tell him and have done?"

He stared at her, wondering how obvious he had been and horrified at the idea of anyone else picking up on it. "What? No!"

"No, you don't, or no you won't tell him?" she asked, arching a ginger brow at him.

"No, I won't tell him. And you won't, either. Promise me!" Hugo stopped walking to regard her sternly.

She halted and sighed. "Really, Hugo, why not? James is a big boy. He can handle it."

"Godric, no! He would be mortified! I'm his cousin!"

She snorted, an undignified sound that only Lily could produce. "I'm your cousin, too, and everyone assumes we are a happy little couple. If we snogged in front of the entire family at the next gathering, I doubt anyone would bat an eye."

 _That's because you're a girl_ , he nearly snapped, but he didn't bother. It was obvious. He looked at her forlornly. "I sometimes wish we were," he said. "It would be easier than carrying this stupid, ridiculous torch for your brother."

"Easier, perhaps, but not what either of us wants."

Hugo laughed, despite himself. "No, what you want is a stable full of fit boys."

"What's wrong with that?" she demanded and then chuckled. "I'd get bored with just one."

"Not if you found the right one," he replied and elbowed her.

She wrinkled her nose. "You do have it bad. So. Tell him."

Hugo shook his head again. "No. It would ruin everything. We have fun together. James is himself around me. He's relaxed and adorable and… and so bloody James. That would all change. I couldn't bear it. Even if he didn't avoid me like the plague, he would act differently around me. It's inevitable."

"Of course he would act differently, but why are you assuming his reaction will be negative?"

Hugo gnawed his lip and shot a suspicious glare at her. "How do you know it wouldn't be? Has he ever said anything? I mean, about me? Or even about blokes, in general? I always thought he liked girls. He always had girlfriends at Hogwarts."

"Well," Lily admitted, "he hasn't ever said anything to me…"

"You see?" Hugo burst out. He wanted to tear at his hair and shout at her for even allowing him to consider such an insane path, even for a moment. "Merlin, just a few days ago he brought up the word 'girlfriend'!"

"He said he had a girlfriend?"

"No. But he said if he got one I would be the first to know."

She smacked him in the abdomen with her fist, sending his breath out in a grunt.

"Hey!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"For you being an idiot." She started walking again and threw a grin over her shoulder. "So, I'll just have to ask him if he ever thinks about shagging blokes."

Hugo hurried to catch up to her. "What? No! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

Hugo tried to think of an intelligent reason, but the only thing that came to mind was that it would be weird. And when it came to Lily, _weird_ was not exactly an unfamiliar term. "Won't he think it odd if you pop such a question out of the blue?" he asked lamely.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Hugo, try to remember what house I was in at Hogwarts. Subtlety is my forte. Leave it to me."

With that, she patted his arm, brushed a quick kiss against his cheek, and entered St Mungo's without a backwards glance. Hugo frowned after her and wondered if having Lily's assistance would be detrimental to his sanity in the long run. She might have been Slytherin, but her tendency to rush headlong at things was a Potter trait that a green and silver tie could not erase.

xxXxx

"Mr Weasley, you have a visitor," Mildred informed him, poking her head through the door to give him a disapproving stare. Hugo was treated to Mildred's disapproving stare several times a day, because she seemed to disapprove of most things, including sugar, the colour red, laughter, and the number sixteen. Hugo was not entirely certain about the last, but he tried to use the number in random conversation whenever possible, and thus far it had earned a disapproving glare each time.

"A visitor?" he asked without thinking, which served to increase the severity of the stare.

"That is what I said, Mr Weasley." With a final look of censorship, she disappeared. Not permanently, but merely around the corner to her desk in the tiny reception area of Worsted and Turner, Research Facility.

Hugo cast one glance at his notes and decided nothing he was working on was terribly pressing, so he got to his feet and followed Mildred, curious. He never had visitors.

James tugged at his forelock and grinned at him from one of the shabby orange chairs in the reception area.

"James?" Hugo asked and then strode forward quickly. "Has something happened?" His panicked thoughts went immediately to Lily, but he had seen her just that morning. Or Albus? The colour drained from his face. "Oh, Merlin, it's Rose, isn't it? There's been a Quidditch accident."

James gaped at him for a full minute while Hugo refrained from reaching out and shaking him.

"No!" James said finally. "Merlin, no! No one is— There's nothing…"

Hugo nearly sagged in relief as James laughed shakily.

"You look white as a ghost, Hugo! Honestly, do you really think anyone would trust _me_ to be the harbinger of tidings, good or bad?"

"Well, I would," Hugo blurted.

James chuckled and reached out to snare Hugo's neck and pull him into a rough hug while scraping his knuckles over his scalp, as he was prone to do. "Hugo, there are so many reasons I will never cease to adore you. Truly, I only came to ask you to lunch. Can you spare an hour?" James must have caught one of Mildred's disapproving stares, because he quickly amended his question. "Um… I mean, a half-hour? Twenty minutes?"

Hugo spoke up before the time dwindled down to nothing. "Yes! Yes, of course. Mildred, I am going to lunch. Please inform my mother, if she asks. And anyone else that might come looking for me." He tried not to sound too hopeful at the last, but Hugo was such a newcomer at the firm—and was terribly young, compared to the others—that he was generally ignored. Except by his mother, more was the pity.

He took James by the hand and quickly led him outside before Mildred could begin a monologue about responsibility and work ethic. Despite her outwardly responsible mien, Hugo had never seen her work a moment past quitting time.

"Pleasant woman," James commented with a snort.

Hugo grinned. "She makes mad dogs seem friendly. Did you really want lunch, or are you simply practicing heroics by rescuing me?"

"The rescue is a lucky happenstance," James admitted. "I am hungry, but I wanted to ask you something. Where can we eat that won't have you punished for shirking by keeping you out too long?"

"They can't really punish me," Hugo said. "I'm not being paid, after all. Interning has its benefits, pathetic though they are." Hugo counted himself lucky to have gotten the position at all. Worsted and Turner was the premier research facility in all of Britain, primarily dealing with medical research, but also legal matters, new or altered spells, and incorporation of Muggle technology. Some of the research was so secretive it was done in cooperation with the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. Unfortunately, Hugo was not given access to anything even remotely interesting. Not yet, at any rate.

He was burning with curiosity about James' question, but he said nothing about it and instead led them down the street and around a number of corners until he reached a tiny café. A peeling wooden sign spelled out: Pat's Soup.

James looked at it dubiously. "Soup? I said I was hungry, Hugo."

"Don't worry. I discovered something amazing. It's an American thing called New England Clam Chowder. It's like nirvana in a bowl."

They were soon seated at a rickety table with large bowls full of the creamy potato and clam concoction, breaking off bits of crusty bread for dunking. James groaned in what seemed to be delight. "I will never doubt you again, Hugo."

Hugo nodded happily and they both ate in silence until most of the meal was gone. James mopped up soup residue with a hunk of bread and looked at Hugo. "I need your help," he said finally.

Hugo looked at him curiously, wondering if this was the same topic James had attempted to bring up on the night they had returned from the funfair. "With what?" he asked, bemused by the idea of James asking him for anything.

"Research," James said simply. With that, he glanced around the room as though fearing to be overheard. James got to his feet. "Come on, I'll tell you while we walk back."

Hugo joined him and they walked together back toward Worsted and Turner while James explained.

"It's about Bethany," James said.

Hugo halted in his tracks. "Who?"

James gestured impatiently. "Bethany. Surely, I've mentioned her before."

"Surely, you have not," Hugo said with an edge of iron to his voice.

"Really?" James looked genuinely puzzled and Hugo tried not to gnash his teeth. "Well, she's on my staff at Gringotts." Hugo said nothing and James coughed as though sensing Hugo's annoyance. "Anyway, she's been acting strangely lately and I'm starting to think she's under some sort of spell."

"Strangely, how?" Hugo asked reluctantly, wondering why James had never brought up the mysterious girl.

"Well, it's only been happening for a couple of days, so we are hoping it passes. On Tuesday, when she came to work she seemed very confused. At one point, she forgot who I was. We were deep in the caverns, setting up a new trap with Ironclaw, and she looked straight at me and asked my name. She had no idea where she was, nor even _who_ she was, until we returned to the bank proper."

"That sounds like a simple Confundus," Hugo said.

James nodded. "I know, but it came from nowhere. Luckily, Ironclaw was busy setting up the complex trigger spells, so he didn't notice. It seemed minor, so Bethany and I passed it off as a fluke, or some residual spell in the area that was triggered without us noticing. But later that afternoon, she fainted. We were in the same region of the caverns—not really close to the spot of the first episode, but close enough that it could be some artefact in a vault, or something. I just don't know."

Hugo was intrigued, despite himself. It was possible he was overreacting to the girl's name. After all, she could be a middle-aged, married witch, for all Hugo knew. He refrained from asking—barely. "Were those the only two instances?"

James shook his head. "She started laughing hysterically yesterday. Laughing fit to burst, and couldn't stop." James' lips twitched at the memory and he forced it away with obvious effort. "Merlin, Edward was with us that time and the three of us were giggling for nearly twenty minutes—although Edward and I were simply caught in the moment and kept asking Bethany what was so bloody funny. It would have been amusing if I knew it wasn't spell-induced, somehow. And if Bloodbone hadn't come down and asked what the hell we were doing making merry instead of working... Merlin, we all narrowly avoided being fired."

"Can't you explain to the goblins that she's under some sort of spell?" Hugo asked.

James shook his head soberly. "We don't dare. They would simply be rid of her and replace her with someone else. Humans mean little to them. The only reason they employ us at all is that we can do certain things that they can't, thanks to these." James patted the pocket that contained his wand. "And they enjoy giving us the more manual tasks, such as digging new tunnels."

"But you are the Head of Security," Hugo protested.

James laughed. "Indeed. That fancy title only means I'm responsible for keeping their human employees in line. The only 'security' I'm in charge of is trying to keep them alive. And employed."

"So you can't tell the goblins about this weird curse on your… employee?" Hugo said, stressing the word a bit.

James shook his head. "This morning was the worst. It's why I decided to come and find you. She had a complete paranoid fit, yelling that we were trying to kill her. She was throwing hexes at us and screaming. I hit her with a Full-body Bind and hauled her out of the caverns—she reverted to normal partway up, thankfully, but I've banned her from going below until we figure out what the hell is going on. So, can you help?"

Hugo was reluctant. It sounded as though the poor woman was going mad or developing some sort of medical condition. But when James looked at him with such an adorable expression, Hugo would have acquiesced to anything he asked. He nodded. "I'm not sure how much help I can be. I'm not a full researcher, yet."

James clapped him on the shoulder. "I'd rather have your brain than those of a dozen _full researchers_ , Hugo. I'll bring Bethany by the house tonight. It will be a bit late—can you stay awake until we get in?"

Hugo nodded. He seldom fell asleep until James got home, anyway, although he always went to bed. He would lie awake listening for the sound of footfalls in the hallway and the reassuring creak of James' bedroom door opening and closing.

"Great! Thanks, Huggie. You're the best." James wrapped him in a rough embrace and squeezed until Hugo barked a laugh and demanded he let loose. James smiled, waved cheerfully as he stepped back, and Disapparated.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Hugo tried not to be nervous as he paced the empty space behind the sofa, glancing at the fireplace every so often while he waited for James to arrive. The clock had struck eleven already, which was James' usual quitting time. It should not be long, now. He suppressed a yawn and took another drink of tea. The tepid liquid made him grimace. He did not enjoy tea in the evening and cold tea was even less appealing. Still, the caffeine was helping—he didn't feel quite as tired as he normally did at the late hour.

The flames erupted, disgorging James—and Hugo's worst nightmare.

"Hugo! Thanks for staying up, cousin. This is Bethany Chambers."

Hugo stepped forward with a forced smile and held out his hand politely. Bethany bobbed a fake curtsy and took his hand with both of hers as she beamed at him. "Oh, I'm ever so pleased to meet you, Hugo. James talks about you all the time, he does. And aren't you the cutest thing? You didn't tell me he was the cutest thing, James, for shame." Her voice was low and seductive, which was a rather marked contrast from her petite form, her bouncy, golden ringlets, her perfect, heart-shaped face, and her wide, guileless blue eyes.

James cleared his throat. "Yeah, Hugo is the cutest thing," he deadpanned.

Hugo glared and Bethany giggled. Her bubbly laugh seemed to fit her more than her sultry voice. She gave him a smack on the arm that spoke of familiarity and Hugo felt a surge of jealousy that nearly took his breath away. His fists clenched involuntarily.

"Stop it, James, you tosser. Hugo, I'm so glad you've agreed to help me. The goblins will fire me for sure if these strange things keep happening."

 _That would be a crying pity_ , Hugo thought dryly and then felt almost bad when she beamed at him.

"If Hugo can't figure it out, no one can," James added and then Hugo did feel guilty for his less than charitable opinion of Bethany. At least until she nearly bowled over James by enveloping him in a huge hug.

"You are so wonderful!" she cried and planted a loud kiss on his cheek.

Hugo watched, feeling almost nauseas, as James laughed weakly and set her away from him. "Easy, girl, we haven't sorted you, yet. Hugo, where should we start?"

 _We could start with hexing her into a pumpkin_ , Hugo thought, but he gestured to a clipboard and quill he had placed on the table in front of the sofa. "I'll start by asking some questions," he said. "This might take a while, but we need to find common threads, similarities, and connections between the incidences."

James nudged her. "I told you he was half Ravenclaw."

She giggled again as she moved to sit on the sofa. "I was a Hufflepuff, like me mum," she explained.

Hugo quickly moved to sit next to her, leaving James to seat himself in the chair across from them. If he thought it strange that Hugo chose to monopolize Bethany, he said nothing. Hugo picked up the clipboard and began.

By the time they finished, Hugo was yawning hugely and doing a poor job at covering it. His eyes felt like two gritty stones rolling in his eye sockets and he could barely read his own writing. He tossed the clipboard and quill down.

"Okay, that should be enough to start with," he said. He had filled two and a half pages with data. "I'll start cross-referencing tomorrow and let you know if I find anything."

"Bethany is taking tomorrow off, just in case," James said.

She nodded. "Be sure to call me if you need anything, Hugo," she said emphatically. She gave him a squeeze. During the past hour, he had discovered that she was naturally a tactile person. She had patted Hugo's hand, poked his side, pinched his cheek, tugged at his hair, pulled him into an affectionate hug more than once, and even planted a kiss on his temple. After each exchange, Hugo had looked quickly at James to gauge his reaction. To his dismay, James seemed to grow more and more displeased with each touch. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his long legs at the ankles, and folded his arms over his chest as though impatient. Hugo recognized the set of his jaw. James was annoyed.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Hugo said quickly, not wanting to anger James more than he already had. It was obvious James had feelings for Bethany and, even though Hugo seethed with jealousy, he would never stand in the way of James' happiness. Hugo would help Bethany to the best of his ability and then she and James could run off and live happily ever after while Hugo drowned himself in the Thames.

"Thanks, Hugo," James said in a clipped tone as he took Bethany's arm, somewhat roughly, Hugo thought. "I'll see Bethany home."

"All right. It was… um, nice meeting you, Bethany," Hugo said politely.

She leaned forward as if to kiss him—on the lips!—but Hugo stepped back so quickly he nearly fell over the tea table. She giggled. "Good night, Hugo."

"Yes, good night, Hugo," James repeated, but with an edge to his voice that made Hugo's heart sink.

"Good night," Hugo whispered and then James whisked perky-cute Bethany to the fireplace and they were gone.

Hugo trudged with leaden feet upstairs, where he shucked his clothes and climbed into bed. His exhaustion did not keep him from lying awake until he heard footsteps in the hallway. They paused at his door—or was that his imagination?—and then continued on until the door down the hall opened and closed with a familiar creak.

Only then did Hugo fall asleep.

xxXxx

Hugo spent most of the morning yawning over several cups of tea and cross-referencing Bethany's information while sitting at his desk at Worsted and Turner. None of it was making much sense. The only common element Hugo could locate was the cavern wherein all the episodes had happened. He had never heard of such varied symptoms.

A trip to the Worsted and Turner Research Library—which was his mother's pride and joy—gave him access to the best information available, and still little to go on. He began to wonder if Bethany had picked up some sort of artefact or magical item. It could be something as simple as a ring. Hugo had briefly asked about what she had worn during the incidences, but he had not drilled down to specifics.

His mother popped her head inside the door. "Hugo, darling, what are you doing for lunch?"

"Um, meeting a friend," he said quickly. She loved to grill him about his current cases during their informal lunches and he hated to lie and pretend he was still working on the case involving spelled peonies instead of doing research for his cousin.

"Anyone we know?" she asked with a sly wink and he blushed, despite himself.

"No, mum," he said firmly.

"Oh, all right," she said with a laugh. "I know how young people hate their parents' interference. I was young once, also."

"Yeah, and traipsing around under invisibility cloaks with Harry Potter, travelling through time, rescuing hippogriffs and searching for Horcruxes," Hugo muttered.

She laughed. "Fine. I'll just have to hope you're not doing anything as dangerous as that. Have a nice lunch. Say hi to Lily for me."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Mum. I am not having lunch with Lily."

She smiled. "All right. But if you were, it would be all right with your father and me, okay? We just wanted you to know. There are spells that prevent any damage caused by inbreeding; otherwise we would all be surrounded by demented purebloods. You know how they like to marry their cousins."

" _Mum_!"

"I'm just making conversation!"

"Goodbye, Mum," he replied, stressing the words.

She sighed. "I'm going. Don't forget you and Rose are coming home for dinner on Friday." She blew him a kiss.

Hugo smiled and shook his head as she departed. They worked together, but she was good about leaving him be and not dropping in every day. As mums went, he supposed he could do worse. Sometimes, the knowledge of what his parents had done as teenagers still filled him with awe.

He mulled over her words and wondered if she and his father would feel the same if he admitted it was James he was interested in, rather than Lily. He supposed it didn't matter; he would never need to have that conversation as long as James was dating perky blond girls.

Hugo got up and went to call Bethany.

She was as bouncy as ever, even when scantily dressed in a cut-off t-shirt and a pair of pink hot-pants that seemed far too skimpy for the cool weather. It had been raining off and on throughout the morning. Her oversized breasts jiggled with each bounce, obviously unfettered by anything as mundane as a bra. Hugo knew his face was a permanent shade of red as he tried to focus on his clipboard.

Thankfully, she did not try to touch him at all, or he would probably have bolted in a panic. Instead, she bopped around her flat watering an endless succession of plants with her wand. The place resembled a jungle and Hugo half-expected some dangerous creature to leap out of the foliage at him.

"I can't think of any new jewellery or anything I've worn," she said, standing on her bare tiptoes to reach the pot that held a massive ivy plant that had taken over nearly an entire wall. Her shirt rode up even farther, exposing her ribcage. "In fact, I generally only wear this, a gift from my mum." She turned to him and showed him a gold pendant she wore on a chain around her neck.

"Has anyone else had access to it?" Hugo asked, wondering if someone had spelled it when she wasn't around.

"Not that I know of. I don't take it off, except when I go to bed. I suppose someone could have sneaked in and taken it while I was sleeping, but I hardly think anyone able to break through my wards would be content with casting a strange spell on my necklace."

"No, probably not," Hugo admitted. "Still, I can take it back and test it, to be sure."

She reached back and undid the clasp before walking over to hand it to him. She smiled. "Thanks again for this, Hugo. James was right. You're a peach."

He flushed and slid the necklace into his pocket. "James said that?"

She nodded. "That and plenty of other things. It must be nice to have such a wonderful cousin."

"Cousin," Hugo agreed, not appreciating the reminder.

"And he's so very handsome, don't you think?"

Hugo was glad his face was already red, because it went a bit darker at the thought of cataloguing James' looks with Bethany Chambers. "Um… yeah," he stammered.

She laughed. "Sorry, I suppose you don't notice such things, yeah?"

 _Only every damn time I see him_ , Hugo thought, but he just grinned and shrugged. "I should get back to work," he said.

"Of course! I didn't mean to keep you with my babbling. Let me know if you think of anything else!" she said cheerfully.

Hugo waved and Flooed away.

James was sitting at his desk. His feet were crossed atop Hugo's blotter calendar and he was twirling his wand idly in his fingers. He sat up with a jerk when Hugo walked in.

"Where have you been?" James demanded in a sharp tone that surprised Hugo.

Hugo realized his cheeks were getting a workout today. _Oh shit_ , he thought guiltily. James had been angry enough last night with Bethany patting and poking him. He would be livid when he found out Hugo had visited her, even though she hadn't even really come near him. "I went to see Bethany," he admitted and winced.

James got to his feet. "Oh really?" he asked. His voice sounded perfectly normal, but a quick glance showed a muscle working in James' jaw and his eyes flashed blue fire.

"Yes, I needed some information we didn't cover last night and she gave me her necklace to check out and see if it had been spelled and, honestly, she was watering her plants the whole time and I didn't even sit down." Hugo's words spilled out in a rush and he realized he was babbling as he pulled the pendant from his pocket and dangled it in the air.

James opened his mouth to speak, snapped it shut, opened it again, and then merely nodded curtly.

"I'm sorry! Should I have checked with you, first?" Hugo asked.

James stared at him and then scowled. "Of course not! Don't be stupid."

Hugo frowned. James' words certainly seemed a contradiction of his attitude. It occurred to him that James had been waiting. "Why are you here?" he asked.

James shrugged. "I wanted to see if you had made any progress. Thought we'd have lunch together. But, I have to get back now."

He strode by Hugo without a pat or a hair ruffle or a dig in the ribs, making Hugo's breath seize up in his throat. "I'm sorry," he whispered, wishing he had not gone to see Bethany at all, even though he thought it was what James would want. To solve the problem, nothing more.

James grinned at him wryly, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later."

He went out, leaving Hugo to sink into his chair with a sigh. He was cursed. That was all there was to it.

xxXxx

Hugo was surprised when an owl fluttered into his office shortly before closing time.

 _Meet us at Gringotts at six_ was all it said. It wasn't even signed and Hugo could practically feel the chill emanating from the words. Dammit, he was going to have to explain to James that he was not interested in Bethany. He snorted. Merlin, what a mess.

He bid goodnight to Mildred, who gave him her usual muttered response that could have been a salutation or an insult, he was never quite sure, and went out. Lily was waiting for him outside St Mungo's, as usual.

"I don't think I'll go home," he said. "I'm meeting James at Gringotts in a bit."

"Why? Are you opening a joint account in preparation for your upcoming nuptials?"

Hugo pushed her. "Very funny."

"You would look so cute in a white dress."

"Did anyone ever mention that you're pure evil?" Hugo snapped.

She laughed. "Certainly not."

He rolled his eyes at that, knowing she heard it at least once a day from each of her relatives, the bint. "Liar."

"Since you unjustly insulted me, I think you should repay me by buying me dinner. I insist on fish and chips from Rodney's. And ice cream, if we have time."

Hugo shook his head at her manipulation, but decided it was better than eating alone. Thankfully, she confined her commentary to a monologue about one of her co-workers and left the subject of him and James alone for the duration of the meal. As thanks, he bought her an ice cream and then left her at Fortescue's to walk to Gringotts.

James was waiting on the front steps. With Bethany. She waved happily. Hugo was glad to see she wore more clothing this time; she was somewhat sedately dressed in dark blue robes.

Hugo half-heartedly lifted a hand toward her and then smiled at James. He couldn't help it; James still made his heart twist painfully, no matter how much he tried to talk himself out of it.

"I told the goblins you were going to open an account, Hugo, to store something you didn't want your parents to know about. Do you, um… have anything like that?"

"Are you joking?" Hugo stared at him. Honestly, even if he did, he certainly wouldn't have it on him.

"Of course he's joking, Hugo," Bethany said and patted his cheek. "Here, you can use this." She handed Hugo a small parcel.

He turned it in his hands. "What is it?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. The goblins won't ask. It's just for show."

"Isn't this your day off?" Hugo asked. "Won't they wonder why you're here?"

Bethany looped her arm through his and smiled brightly at him. Her curls bobbed. "I'm here as your girlfriend, silly."

Hugo blanched and looked quickly at James, whose smile could have curdled milk. "I don't think that's such a good idea," Hugo squeaked.

"Nonsense. Go on, James. The sooner Hugo gets a look at the caverns, the sooner I can get back to work without worrying."

"Yeah, all right," James said brusquely. "Let's go." He turned and made his way into the bank. Bethany guided Hugo after him. It took a moment for Hugo's eyes to adjust to the gloom and he realized he had only been inside Gringotts a handful of times. Bethany shuffled him to the counter, explained that Hugo planned to open an account, and giggled coquettishly at the goblin, who did not even glance at her as his small eyes bored into Hugo's.

"Number 542," the goblin said finally and slid a silver key across the stone counter toward Hugo, who took it nervously. It felt cold in his hand. "Bonethorn will escort you."

"Thank you," Hugo whispered and then felt Bethany tug him across the room.

James waited for them near the entrance to the caverns and he spoke to the grizzled-looking goblin that preceded them. "I'll go along, Bonethorn," James said. "He's my cousin."

"I know who he is, Potter," the goblin replied and gave him a long stare. "None of you are trying to steal anything, are you? Like your father?"

James glared and shook his head. "You know I can't steal anything from here and neither can anyone related to me." Hugo knew something of the magical vows James had taken in order to work at the bank. The consequences were not good.

"See that you remember that," Bonethorn said and then led the way into the darkness.

The ride through the caverns in the tiny, rickety cart was terrifying and Hugo found himself pressing close to James and finally giving up on pride and clinging tightly to his arm. To his relief, James patted his hand and then gave his fingers a squeeze when they finally stopped.

"Vault 542," Bonethorn said and Hugo walked forward to put the silver key into the keyhole. He twisted it and the normal-looking door swung open to reveal a small, empty space. Hugo walked inside and dropped the packet Bethany had given him onto the floor.

He turned and went out before locking the door behind him.

Bethany was crouched near the rail track, hunched over, and James was next to her, appearing to hold her while she retched. Hugo hurried toward them. "What is it?" he asked in a low tone, glancing at the goblin, who stood impassively near the cart, watching them.

"Feel nauseous," Bethany said and then made another tortured sound, as though trying to vomit, though nothing came out.

"Is this a new symptom?" Hugo asked quietly, trying to remain clinical, but failing as his heart went out to the poor girl. He might be ragingly jealous of James touching her, even now when she was ill, but he hated to see anyone suffer.

"Yes!" James said. "We need to get her out of here."

Hugo watched helplessly as James guided Bethany to the rail car and helped her climb inside. The goblin watched her distastefully, but said nothing. She held her head over the side and James kept one arm around her as the car shot down the track once more. Hugo began to feel nauseous himself, partly in sympathy for Bethany, but also because the wild ride only exacerbated the sensation. He wished he hadn't eaten.

When the terrifying ride finally stopped, Hugo gratefully climbed out on shaky legs. Bethany practically fell out of the cart after him and clutched his arm to regain her balance. The goblin shot them a final suspicious look and preceded them into the bank proper. Bethany kept a grip on Hugo, who asked, "Is that the same area of the bank where it always happens?"

James sighed. "It's really hard to tell. The place is like a maze, but as near as I can pinpoint, she has always had an attack—or whatever you want to call it—within a certain general region. I'll draw you a map and send it along." James frowned when Bethany rested her head on Hugo's shoulder. Hugo thought about shaking her off, but the poor girl was ill. He settled for patting her hand, hoping James would get the hint that he only cared for her as much as he would a sick puppy or wounded animal.

"I'm starting to feel better," she said, "But I think I should go home and lie down. I'm not wearing any jewellery, Hugo."

He nodded. He had left her necklace at work in order to perform tests on it the following day, but now those would be moot.

"Take Bethany home," James said brusquely. "I've got to get back to work. I'll check in on you later, Beth."

"That won't be necessary, James. I'm sure Hugo can take proper care of me," she replied.

"I'm sure he can," James snapped. "Have a nice evening." With that, James turned on a heel and stalked back into the gloom that led to the caverns. Hugo felt even sicker to his stomach, watching him go.

"Come on, Hugo," Bethany said brightly and tugged him outside. Once down the steps and standing on the cobblestone walk, she released his arm and let out a breath. "Ah, fresh air! It's lovely. Sometimes I think it's just being in that place…" She turned to him and grinned. "Is that possible?"

Hugo shook his head. "I don't think so. Perhaps it is something in the air in the lower levels, though…" he began, but she laughed and cut him off.

"I'll let you worry about that. I'm for home. You don't need to escort me. I feel fine, now. Goodnight, Hugo." She blew an air kiss at him, waved, and Disapparated.

Hugo blinked at the spot where she had stood for a moment and then pulled out his wand to spell himself home. At least he would be able to tell James that he had not even taken her home, and thank Merlin for that. It was obvious James was becoming ragingly jealous of every moment Hugo spent with Bethany. He needed to solve her problem and then leave them in peace.

He Apparated into the living room and was nearly bowled over by someone slamming into him.

"Merlin, Hugo, watch out!"

Hands clutched his arms and kept them both from tumbling. A wild thatch of red curls revealed the source. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

"I live her, idiot. Don't you remember?" she asked, making sure he was properly upright before letting him go. "I was showing Lily how Edmund Cooper took down Albert MacMurphy in the last game. It was brilliant! Watch!"

Lily stood near the stairs, laughing. "You have to see this, Hugo. Rose is re-enacting half her games. I'm likely to split something from laughing."

Rose grinned at her. "Well, my team is loads of fun at the best of times. When they aren't being utter brutes on the Quidditch field, they are cutting up during practice or pranking each other mercilessly during downtime. Godric, I miss them already."

Hugo realized it must be some sort of Quidditch break—he could never keep track of them. While he enjoyed watching an occasional game, he was not a rabid fan, by any means, despite his sister being a Beater for the Dover Dominators. Rose launched into another tale, complete with shouting, leaping over the couch, and flinging a succession of decorative pillows around the room as she relayed a dramatic scene from one of her latest matches. Despite himself, Hugo felt a bit better, watching her. Lily laughed so hard Hugo thought there was real danger of her hurting herself.

The mirth was cut instantly short when footsteps on the stairs started them. Hugo gaped as Uncle Harry appeared and smiled into the shocked silence. "Hi, kids. Don't let me interrupt."

"Hi, Dad," Lily said quickly. "Um… what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Albus. Do you know where he is?"

"Um… I'm not sure," Lily said.

The three of them shared wary glances and Harry sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, bumping his glasses for a moment and then straightening them. "Look, this is getting out of hand. Albus is never here. His bed hasn't been slept in and there is a thick layer of dust on his dressing table. Now, someone needs to tell me where he's living, since it obviously isn't here."

Hugo tried to sidle out of the room and the normally unflappable Lily looked like a deer hit with Avada Kedavra. Rose sprawled on the sofa with the air of someone who had nothing to hide. Damn her, she had an alibi, living so often with the team. She could claim ignorance and she knew it.

"Hugo?" Harry asked, turning his green eyes toward Hugo, who stopped trying to escape. He swallowed nervously. It had been hard to treat Uncle Harry with the same casual familiarity after attending Hogwarts and learning of his fame. The man was a legend.

"I think… he… ah…" Hugo stumbled over his words, trying to weigh the lesser of two evils—death by Harry Potter or death by Albus Potter. Frankly, he thought his chances of survival might be better with the elder Potter.

"Oh, leave Hugo alone, Dad," Lily said with a sigh. "You know he cracks under pressure. You'll have to hear it from Albus. None of us want to be murdered in our sleep."

"So, you're saying I'll disapprove of where he's living?" Harry asked.

Rose snorted a laugh and then tried coughing to cover it as she stood up. "Oh my," she said. "Look at the time. I have to get up early in the morning. Goodnight, Lils! Night, little bro. Uncle Harry." She walked over and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek.

He gave her a disapproving stare. "You, too, Rose?"

She grinned cheekily. "I am immune to guilt, Uncle Harry. My mum has been guilt-tripping me since I could walk. It takes a professional to force it on me these days. Goodnight. And don't worry; it will all work out for the best."

"Um… I think I'll be off to bed, too, Uncle Harry," Hugo said quickly. "G'night, Lily."

"Traitor," Lily muttered as Hugo passed her and took the stairs two at a time. On the landing, he saw Rose waiting near his bedroom door.

"You'd better send a message to Albus. I don't think Uncle Harry is going to be put off tonight," she said. With that, she pushed away from the wall and took the stairs toward her room, two floors higher.

Hugo sighed, knowing she was right. He went into his room, shut the door tightly, and sent a Patronus off to Albus. After that, he wondered if there was someone else he could spend the night with, because things were bound to get loud. He debated sending another Patronus to James, but decided not to worry him at work.

Thirty minutes later, Hugo was awakened from a doze by the clamour of shouting from below. The unmistakable sound of Albus' voice mingled with those of Harry and Lily. Hugo cringed and put a pillow over his head, hoping they all survived.

The yelling went on for quite some time, but Hugo was glad to note there was no sound of flying spells or breaking objects, although a somewhat ominous silence followed the shouting.

Hugo took away the pillow and listened intently, until his door opened and shut. Lily walked in and sat on the edge of his bed. "It's finally out in the open," she said. "Dad knows about Scorpius."

"He took it well, judging by the screams," Hugo said dryly.

She snorted. "I think he was angrier that we all lied to him for the past six years than he was about Scorpius. I've never seen Albus look so wretched."

"Did Uncle Harry…?"

Lily shrugged. "Only time will tell. He was pretty upset. He told Albus to show up at the house tomorrow to explain the situation to Mum." Lily cringed. "I should go with him for moral support, but frankly, that woman terrifies me."

Hugo would have laughed, but she knew Lily was serious, with good reason. Ginny Potter could be a terrible force when angry. Hugo understood why Albus had hidden his relationship for so long.

"Anyway, thanks for fetching Albus. It's long past time for everything to be out in the open, I'd say," she said. "Don't you think?"

Hugo nodded, but he had the feeling she wasn't talking about Albus and Scorpius any longer. "Goodnight, cousin," he said pointedly.

She sighed, but got to her feet. "Fine, I'll hold off on the nagging. _For now_. See you in the morning, Hugo."

"Night, Lils."

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Hugo lay awake, pondering the events of the day, until he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps on the stairs. He held his breath as they approached his door and stopped—this time he wasn't imagining it. He waited for the doorknob to turn, but instead the treading began again, moving down the hallway until another door opened and closed.

Hugo punched his bed in frustration. He almost wished James would just come in and rail at him. At least he would be able to tell him that he wasn't interested in his damned girlfriend and things could go back to normal between them.

Hugo sat up abruptly. Lily was right. It was past time for everything to be out in the open. He thrust his blankets aside and got to his feet before striding determinedly toward the door. Once there, he pulled it open, snagging his pyjama sleeve on the handle, as he did at least twice a week.

He cursed himself and tugged it free before stalking down the hall and pushing James' door open without knocking. "James, we need to—"

Hugo's words turned into an unintelligible strangled noise. James stood in the light of a single candle, barefoot, clad in jeans that he had unzipped as he tugged at his unbuttoned shirt. James shot him a glare as he finished removing the shirt, shrugging it off of his muscular arms and tossing it toward the end of the bed.

"Stellar knocking ability, Hugo," James said.

"I… I just…" Hugo tried, but his brain could not seem to locate words as his eyes slid over James' torso, taking in the sculpted line of his chest and his amazing abs. For someone who no longer played Quidditch, James still had the body of an athlete.

"How is Bethany?" James asked with an edge of something dark to his voice.

Hugo swallowed and steeled his resolve. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about, James," he said severely.

James held up a hand. "Don't bother. It's obvious you like her and you're worried about what I might think. Don't be. You two make a fine couple and if I seem to be acting like an arse, well, it's only because… because…"

Hugo frowned and shook his head. "What are you talking about? I don't want Bethany."

James' head snapped up and he stared at Hugo. "What?"

"I said I don't want Bethany, you arse. I don't think she wants me, either, she's just very affectionate and sort of clingy, and I'm sure she's in love with you, because who wouldn't be? In fact, I know how she feels, which is what I wanted to tell you, only I'm not doing a very good job of it." Hugo sighed and shrugged. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Goodnight, James." He turned and started for the door.

"Wait, Hugo, what are you saying?" James asked and the soft tone of his voice was like a knife twisting in Hugo's gut. He cringed, but paused a few steps from the door, wishing James wouldn't force him to spell it out.

"Merlin, James," he snapped. "How bloody obvious do I have to be? I like _you_ , all right? You! I know you're a bloke, and my cousin, and our fathers would probably _Avada Kedavra_ me if they survived the shock, but that's how I feel, okay? And it doesn't matter, anyway, because you and Bethany—"

"Hugo," James said quietly and Hugo heard him approach. " _Merlin_ , Hugo."

He felt James' fingers ghost over his shoulder, trailing downward, and he shivered for a moment, and then James pressed against his back and curved an arm around his waist, pulling him tightly to James' torso. Hugo's breath left him in surprise when James' warm lips touched his neck.

"Hugo, there never was any _me and Bethany_. In fact, it appears I've been something of a blind idiot," James whispered, sending a shiver coursing down Hugo's spine. A ragged gasp drew air back into his lungs when James placed open mouthed kisses from his collarbone up to his ear.

 _Godric_ , he thought in amazement. _James is kissing me_. For only a moment, he wondered if he had fallen and hit his head, and this was only a dream, but then James' arm tightened and his other hand reached up to touch Hugo's chin, tipping his head back to loll against James' shoulder.

"Hugo," James breathed and then kissed him. The first touch of James' lips against his was better than his wildest imaginings. Hugo was afraid his knees might buckle, but James' solid grip kept him upright as his lips tugged and teased at Hugo's. James tasted him slowly and thoroughly, as though he had waited a lifetime to do so.

Hugo began to recover mobility as his astonishment waned, and he reached up to touch James' hair. Merlin, it was so soft. James groaned and then loosened his grip on Hugo's waist, only to urge him into turning with a gentle push against his hip. Hugo needed no further incentive. He turned around, only breaking the kiss long enough to fit himself against James and wrap his arms around James' neck.

Their lips met again in earnest, pushing together greedily and sliding with delicious friction. Hugo realized he had never wanted to kiss anyone else as badly as he wanted this… and it had been worth the wait. His lips parted and electric jolts sped through him as James' tongue finally slipped inside and tasted him more fully.

Hugo whimpered and clutched at him, only dimly registering that his skin was bare, and decided this was a _very good thing_. His hands moved of their own volition, sliding over James' warm skin, even though he could concentrate on little but the brilliant sensation of James' tongue lapping at his mouth. He thought he might combust.

James pushed a hand beneath the hem of his pyjama shirt and the contact was almost too much. Hugo made a needy sound and shifted closer. With a jolt of shock, he felt his erection touch an answering hardness, and wasn't that a glorious revelation?

James groaned into his mouth and then pulled his lips away only to trail them over the edge of Hugo's jaw, biting and nipping at him as though trying to contain his need to devour Hugo. James' hands moved away from his back to slide lower, grabbing Hugo's arse and grinding their erections together.

"Fuck," Hugo said on a gasp.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do just that," James replied thickly.

Hugo answered that amazing comment with a trail of kisses down James' throat. James tasted brilliant and felt even better, rubbing against Hugo until he worried he might come from the glorious friction alone.

James nibbled at his earlobe and Hugo laughed at the ticklish sensation.

"Am I going too fast for you, Hugo?" James asked.

 _Probably_ , Hugo thought, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that James, _his James_ , was here, holding him and touching him... "No," he said.

Despite his reply, James seemed to think otherwise. He drew back and raised both hands to cup Hugo's face and stare into his eyes. A brilliant smile curved James' lips before he laughed aloud. "I still can't believe it. I thought you wanted Bethany."

Hugo wrinkled his nose. "Definitely not. I only wanted you. Want. I want you."

James' smile disappeared and his eyes grew wide and dark. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hugo's lips, a sweet, gentle suction that sent a rush of warmth cascading through Hugo's chest—he hadn't known it was possible to care for James even more than he had before.

James' hands left Hugo's face only to glide down his throat to caress his collarbones for a moment and then move to the buttons of Hugo's pyjama shirt. Hugo's hands rested on James' shoulders and his thumbs drew patterns while James unfastened the buttons. Hugo reluctantly let go of James only long enough to allow the shirt to slide down his arms and drop to the floor.

James splayed his hands over Hugo's chest and grinned. "Freckles," he said. "I want to kiss them all."

Hugo swallowed hard at the thought, knowing he had freckles literally everywhere. "That might take a while."

"I have time," James said and bent his head, apparently to get started. After placing several kisses on Hugo's chest, his mouth fastened on a nipple and Hugo gasped at the jolt of sensation. His hands slid into James' soft hair.

"Already distracted, I see," Hugo said.

James sucked and Hugo gasped again. "Complaining?" James asked in a purring tone and switched his attention to the other nipple.

"No," Hugo replied. "Definitely not."

James laved and suckled at Hugo's nipples until he was in real danger of coming, so Hugo tugged at James' hair and whimpered. "Merlin, James, I'm going to..."

"Just from that?" James asked and Hugo was glad to note that his voice was none too steady. "Fuck, that's hot. I'm almost tempted to keep going. Or..." James placed a hand over Hugo's throbbing cock and pressed. The added stimulation was too much; Hugo couldn't hold it. He threw his head back with a muted cry as the orgasm rocked through him. His hands clutched at James' hair and he thrust mindlessly into James' palm, seeking more stimulation. "Fuck, Hugo."

Before Hugo could recover from the blissful shudders coursing through him, he felt James' hand release his still-quivering cock and tuck his fingers into the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. He watched through half-lidded eyes as James dropped to his knees. James tugged at the damp material and gently pulled it away from Hugo's glistening prick. His eyes locked with Hugo's as he leaned forward to lick the tip, eliciting one last spurt of liquid that splashed onto James' upper lip. To Hugo's rapt amazement, James' tongue captured it as though it were sweet cream, and licked it away with a grin.

Seeing James on his knees was erotic enough, but watching—and feeling—as James licked his cock clean of every drop of his release was surely the most incredible thing Hugo had ever experienced.

"Have you ever done this before?" Hugo whispered and quivered as James lapped lightly at the too-sensitive head.

James chuckled. "Merlin, no. I've thought about it, though, doing this to you. And other things."

Hugo felt faint at the idea of _other things_ , but even the knowledge that James had thought about doing what he was now... His fingers tightened in James' hair and he suddenly wanted to give something back, to show James that he wasn't the only one who had spent time fantasising.

"Can we move to the bed?" Hugo asked.

"Brilliant idea," James replied and then pushed Hugo's bottoms the rest of the way down. "You won't be needing these."

Hugo swallowed and stepped out of them, feeling exposed for only a moment before James got to his feet and wrapped him in an exuberant hug before squeezing one arse cheek and ending with a pinch. "Into my bed, boy," James ordered.

Hugo complied, dragging back the blankets and crawling between the sheets quickly before leaning back against the pillows to watch James finish undressing. James' Muggle jeans slipped down his muscular legs and he stepped out of them before tucking his thumbs into the pale-coloured pants he wore.

He made a seductive jiggle with his hips, knowing Hugo's eyes were fixed on the bulge beneath the tightly stretched fabric. James grinned as he lifted it away and then pushed down, revealing his cock in all its glory. Hugo's mouth watered, which he thought was an odd reaction until he considered tasting it the way James had done his. He lifted a beckoning hand.

James crawled onto the bed and pushed Hugo down for another kiss. One of Hugo's hands moved over James' back while the other found James' erect cock. He felt a rush of smug satisfaction when James moaned against his lips. It felt nice and warm and heavy in Hugo's hand and he stroked it experimentally.

James bucked into his fist and Hugo tugged a couple of times just to gauge James' reaction, which was phenomenal—he left off kissing Hugo to bury his face in the pillow and nip at Hugo's shoulder between murmurs of something that might have been Hugo's name.

Hugo rolled him over suddenly, succeeding only because James was balanced on his elbows and knees, and not expecting the movement.

"Hugo, what—?" James asked as he sprawled against the pillows. Hugo took only a moment to admire the sight—James' thick hair was messy from Hugo tugging on it and he looked altogether shaggable—before climbing between James' legs and settling himself there.

"Time to return the favour, I think," Hugo said with a grin. He fondled James' hard length for a moment and then followed the trail of his fingers with a swipe of his tongue. The sound James made seemed to reverberate through Hugo's blood and emboldened him to take it into his mouth completely.

James' hands fell into his hair and he whispered Hugo's name again, a sound that Hugo was beginning to find ridiculously thrilling. He would never have guessed that sucking cock would be an enjoyable experience, but he was pleasantly surprised. His enthusiasm probably stemmed from the noises James made, as well as the hands clenching and unclenching in his hair, the flexing of James' thighs, and the quivery movements of his abdomen. All of it combined into a unique experience that Hugo found he was willing to repeat over and over, if James was amenable.

James' panting gasps became louder and more erratic, and then he cried out, "Hugo!" and it seemed to be a warning, but by then Hugo had no intention of missing the main event. He braced himself for the explosion. When it came, it was still a bit of a shock. The taste was by no means pleasant, but he supposed he could get used to it, especially considering James hadn't complained about Hugo's flavour earlier.

Hugo swallowed as best he could and then winced when James dragged him upward by his hair in order to lick the taste out of Hugo's mouth. By the time he finished, Hugo's spent cock was beginning to perk up again.

James seemed to have more self-control than Hugo, however, because he stopped kissing him and then tucked Hugo against him after shifting them to a more comfortable position. Hugo rested his face on James' shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent, basking in the sheer joy of finally being in his arms.

"Go to sleep, Hugo," James said against his hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "We both have to work tomorrow, although I'd rather spend the day in bed with you."

"Saturday?" Hugo asked hopefully.

"It's a date," James said with a chuckle.

Hugo snuggled in and gradually dropped off to sleep.

xxXxx

Hugo was having the most glorious dream. Someone was nibbling on his neck and their hand was creeping deliciously over his abdomen, drawing lazy circles with their fingers as they moved lower and lower.

Hugo moaned and shifted his hips, only to feel a delightful glide of skin on skin against his back—someone was spooned around him. That someone's hand finally reached its target, which was Hugo's erect cock, which had apparently been awake for some time and hoping for some attention.

"Mmmm, good morning," a husky voice murmured and Hugo's eyes snapped open as memory flooded back to him.

"James?" he asked.

"I should hope so, unless someone else took my place while you were sleeping. Of course, they would be living on borrowed time, if that was the case, because I would be forced to hunt them down."

Hugo groaned and pushed into James' fist. Merlin, what an exquisite way to wake up. He felt James' arousal against his arse cheeks and reached a hand back to squeeze James' cock.

They brought each other off languidly and then Hugo cleaned them up with a quick spell after he rolled over to face James. He lifted a hand to touch James' face and received a kiss on his palm for the effort.

"Regrets?" James asked quietly.

"I regret not confessing long ago," Hugo said with a smile.

"We will just have to make up for lost time," James replied and kissed him.

The door banged open suddenly and Lily called, "James? Have you seen—? Oh. I see you have."

"Don't you ever knock?" James yelled, nearly deafening Hugo, who was incredibly glad he had dragged the blankets back over them after using the Cleaning Charm.

"Not normally, no," Lily said. "I would miss out on all sorts of interesting things if I did that. Good morning, Hugo." Her voice was both singsong and smug.

"Morning, Lily," Hugo mumbled against James' chest.

"It's about time my dastardly plan worked. I was beginning to think you two were even bigger idiots than I gave you credit for."

Hugo rolled over to fix a stare on her. "What dastardly plan?"

She walked forward and picked up Hugo's pants from the floor. "Didn't even make it to the bed, I see. _Kinky_."

Hugo snatched his wand and Accioed his pants. "What dastardly plan?" he repeated.

She smirked. "The one I concocted with Bethany, of course. She was supposed to make you both ragingly jealous of one another. I see it worked." She nodded in a satisfied manner. "I will add this to my list of successful plots."

"Bethany?" James snapped in a disbelieving tone.

Lily smiled and nodded. "We've been friends since Hogwarts, although you apparently didn't know that, brother, dear. We concocted her fake symptoms, requiring you to seek out Hugo's help."

"Her symptoms were false?" Hugo asked. He felt suddenly relieved that his research wasn't shoddy, after all. No wonder there had been no rhyme or reason to her attacks. She had been playacting all along.

"Of course. She's very good, isn't she?"

James' arm tightened around Hugo's waist. "I am going to have a bloody talk with that girl," he said.

"Now, don't be cross with Bethany. She was only doing her job. She will be well paid, after all. I promised to introduce her to the entire Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team. She'll be sure to pick up at least one new stud from that meeting."

"How do you know the Falmouth Falcons?" James asked.

She rolled her eyes. "As if I'll be giving away any secrets. Anyway, I suppose I'll go out for breakfast and see myself to work this morning. Have a nice day, Hugo. James."

Lily smirked at them once more and went out, thankfully closing the door behind her. Hugo sprawled back against the pillows with a groan. "Thank Merlin she's on our side."

"I think she's on her own side. We just got lucky enough to provide her with some amusement."

"Good point," Hugo agreed. He paused. "We should get her a present."

James laughed and rolled over to cover him with his body. "We probably should," he said and kissed him.

Surprisingly, they made it out of the bedroom in time for James to make it to work. They kissed lingeringly in the kitchen one last time, drawing out the last moment that James could Apparate and not be tardy.

"What the fuck?" someone asked and Hugo broke the kiss to see who had interrupted them for the second time. Thankfully, it was only Albus… and Scorpius. Albus was gaping at them in shock.

Hugo grinned as he stepped away from James, but not too far away. "Morning, Al. Hi, Scorpius."

"Hugo. James," Scorpius said politely, because Scorpius was always unfailingly polite, in sort of a cosmic contrast to Albus.

"Were you two just…?" Albus asked and made a gesture with his fingers that was obviously meant to continue the question.

"They were definitely _just_ , Albus," Scorpius said dryly and walked over to snag a piece of toast from the table. He spread it with raspberry jam and bit into it. Albus opened his mouth to speak, but seemed thoroughly distracted by Scorpius. Hugo shook his head with a grin. Merlin, it was amazing how the two still had it bad for each other, even after nine years in each other's near-constant company.

"Why are you two here?" James asked, catching Hugo's hand and holding it tightly.

Albus collapsed into a chair. He looked haggard. "We get to meet with Mum and Dad this morning," he explained.

James blinked at him. "We? As in you and Scorpius? Together?"

"Hugo didn't tell you? Dad found out about Score and me last night."

James looked at Hugo, who cleared his throat. "We were busy."

James snorted a laugh and Albus groaned and said, "I don't want to know."

Hugo let James tug him closer and lean in for a kiss. Albus made retching noises as the kiss deepened. "I'm off to work. See you later, Hugo. Scorpius. Have fun with the parents, Albus."

"Sod off, James, you incestuous wanker," Albus muttered.

"I love you, too, little brother." With a final squeeze of Hugo's hand and a wink, James Disapparated.

"Hugo, how could you?" Albus asked with a moan. "I was just beginning to get used to the idea of you and Lily."

Hugo snorted and turned to make one last cup of tea. "I was never interested in Lily."

"Obviously," said Scorpius. Hugo glanced at him, only to see Albus reach forward to wipe a smudge of jam away from Scorpius' lip. Scorpius caught his hand and put Albus' finger in his mouth.

Hugo turned back to his tea. Merlin. He wondered if he and James would carry on like that after such a long time. He hoped so. "At least you two can be glad of one thing," he said.

"What's that?" Albus asked in a breathy tone. Hugo didn't care to think what Scorpius might be doing to elicit that response.

"No matter what your parents say, it won't change anything, will it?" Hugo asked. He glanced over his shoulder, to find Albus staring at him, even though his fingers were still being fellated by his boyfriend.

"I suppose it won't," Albus replied, sounding a bit surprised.

"That's what I've been telling you all night," Scorpius said after releasing Albus' fingers with a pop.

Albus pouted. "It sounds smarter coming from Hugo."

"Thanks a lot, prat!"

Albus laughed. "Besides, if it gets too bad, I can bring up James and his unnatural lust for his own cousin."

Hugo groaned. "I'm going to work. Good luck, evil ones." He gulped his tea and fished around for his wand.

"Hey, Hugo?" Albus called.

"Congratulations, I guess. If you really are happy with James, I mean."

Hugo beamed at him. "Thanks, Al. I really am."

He waved at his cousin and Scorpius and Apparated away.

Hugo made it to work with time to spare. He bid Mildred a cheerful good morning and received a grunt and a suspicious stare in return. Hugo didn't care. Nothing could dim his good mood today.

He stopped by the break room and made a cup of cinnamon tea before wandering to his office to organize his day. He grinned wryly at the neat file and stack of papers that represented Bethany's "case". Lily was something else.

Movement by the door caught his eye and he glanced over, expecting Mildred, or perhaps his mother, but he was quite shocked at the sight of James, who grinned at his surprise and then strode purposefully into the room.

"I missed you, Hugo," he said throatily and pulled him into an embrace.

Hugo blinked at him, but wrapped his arms around James' neck with a smile. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I told them I forgot something and I'd be right back."

"What did you forget?" Hugo asked.

"This." James kissed him and even though it had only been minutes since their last kiss, Hugo gladly threw himself into it. He was breathless when James pulled back.

"Um, no, I think you remembered that at home," Hugo commented.

"Oh. Well, then, I forgot to ask if you'll have lunch with me today."

Hugo buried his face in the soft skin of James' throat. "Of course I will."

"Then it's a date," James said and kissed him again, which was the moment Hugo's mother chose to make an appearance. They didn't even notice until she cleared her throat.

Hugo gaped at her, but James did not appear fazed in the least. "Hullo, Aunt Hermione. I was just asking Hugo to lunch. See you later."

Hugo nodded as James released him and walked by Aunt Hermione, leaning over to kiss her cheek in passing. When James was gone, she raised an eyebrow.

"So. Not Lily?"

Hugo shook his head and blushed. "Never Lily, no."

To his relief she smiled. "Well, then, those spells I told you about won't be needed."

Hugo snickered. "I hope not."

She laughed and asked him a question about a case they were working on together, so Hugo turned his attention to figures and statistics, but he spared a moment to give thanks for having the best family anyone could ever ask for.

And especially the best cousins.

~THE END!~ I'll probably write the Al/Score version one day, because I love them. :D


End file.
